


《头条恋情》第112章

by anxiaoqiankong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiaoqiankong/pseuds/anxiaoqiankong





	《头条恋情》第112章

112.空投一箱情/趣用品

客厅里传出断断续续，诱人心魄的呻吟声，一具白色胴体趴在茶几上，挺翘的臀部高高撅起，纤细的腰际弯起一个诱人的弧度。

程琛微微抬起嫣红的小脸，眼神迷离，大大张开的嘴角流出透明的津液，细白的大腿上流淌着几道淫靡的白浊，湿漉漉的小穴里插着一根极其逼真的假阳具，还发出嗡嗡嗡的声响。

似是觉得不太满足，他伸手握住插在后穴里的假阳具，贴着又湿又热的肉壁，在里面来回抽插，不断地顶着两指深处的前列腺点，“嗯...嗯...啊...”

安静的客厅里回响着抽插大量润滑剂和淫液，咕叽咕叽的声音。

“老公...错了...快...快进来...老公...求求了...”无论程琛如何研磨自身的高潮点，甬道伸出的瘙痒空虚都无法得到满足，眼神越发迷离，一直在用不同的称呼喊祝黎川。

而穿着整齐的祝黎川就坐在程琛身后的沙发上，硬挺撑起了一个大帐篷，呼吸有点粗，但还是没做表示，只是静静地注视着程琛如何玩弄下体。

“老公...求求了...”程琛缠绵的声音已经带着一点哭腔了。

他的小肉芽被祝黎川用锁精器锁住，勒令不能碰前面，只能通过后穴达到高潮。然而祝黎川从刚刚开始就只是看着他，并没有碰他。欲望得不到疏解，程琛难受得要命，现在只想要让祝黎川能好好干他，让他高潮一次。

“想要老公什么？”祝黎川有点忍不住了，挑了挑眉，恶劣地问道。

“想要老公进来...”程琛眼睛湿漉漉的，不停地晃着白嫩嫩的屁股，“用老公的大肉棒...干...干小母狗的小肉穴...”说完还朝祝黎川摇屁股。

祝黎川朝程琛招了招手，“过来。”

程琛以为他终于要干自己了，作势要拔掉肉穴里的假肉棒。

“不许拿出来。”祝黎川说。

程琛握住假肉棒要抽出来的动作一顿，在委屈巴巴地塞了回去，“老公...”

“过来。”

程琛用力夹紧甬道里的东西，挪不开步，缓缓走到祝黎川面前。

“想要？”祝黎川明知故问。

程琛眨了眨泪眼，双腿张开，挂在祝黎川脖子上，“想...想要...想要老公的大肉棒...”

“想要自己来。”祝黎川靠在沙发上，摊开双手，任由程琛在他身上撩骚。

程琛能感受到屁股下面的硬挺，甚至隔着裤子也能感受到对方火热的温度。

但祝黎川就是要忍，就是不动。

于是程琛从祝黎川身上下去了，跪趴在他双腿之间，抬起脸，无助地看着祝黎川。

他想给祝黎川口交，但他没做过。

“老公...”程琛隔着裤子在祝黎川裤裆处揉搓，“想要。”

没有祝黎川的指导，程琛只好靠自己摸索。

他拉开祝黎川的裤链，往下扒了点，将又硬又烫人的肉棒从内裤里拿出来，不知所措地握在手中。

他上下撸了两下，求证似地看向祝黎川，认真观察对方脸上的表情。

见祝黎川面露愉悦，觉得找对方法的程琛立刻加快了频率。

手中的肉棒越变越大，而祝黎川眼底的火苗也越烧越大。灼热的视线落在光裸的程琛身上，几乎要在他背上烧出一个洞来。

撸了一会儿，程琛手都麻了，祝黎川还是没有要射精的迹象，程琛还是想给他口，就像祝黎川平时帮他口那样。

程琛俯下身，闻着了肉棒顶端的麝香味，不知该如何下口才能让祝黎川更加舒服，最后干脆闭上眼，不管不顾地张大嘴，将面前整个龟头包住，硬生生往口腔更深处吞。

他没技巧，怕把祝黎川弄疼了，包在嘴里后，只能靠舌头来回舔舐。

一圈又一圈，像是吃棒棒糖一样。

后穴的假肉棒还在大功率地震动着，程琛的嘴又被祝黎川的大肉棒填得满满的，呻吟无法从嘴里发出来，只能从鼻腔里发出噫噫呜呜的声音。

祝黎川万万没想到程琛会主动给他口，两人做过那么多次，一般都是他给程琛口，从来没要求程琛给他口过。进入程琛温热口腔瞬间，把持不住的他险些直接交代了出来。

他的尺寸自己有分寸，能体会一下就行了，不愿让程琛受罪，只是在程琛口腔里浅浅地抽插了几次就拔了出来。

看着腿间程琛迷情，还念念不舍的表情，祝黎川哪里还顾得上其他，直接把人抱了起来，丢到床上，压在他身上，拔掉股间的假肉棒，真枪实战换成自己快要爆炸的分身，噗呲一声，直挺挺地插了进去。

滚烫的胸膛与他涔涔的后背紧贴在一起，黑红色的大肉棒在程琛白嫩的股间不停的进出，带出打起泡的润滑液，紧致的肉穴被插得发出噗呲噗呲的淫靡声。

不久，两人交合的部位下面汇集成一个白灼的水洼。

“自己买的？”祝黎川往里面用力一挺。

他们俩回来的时候发现房间门口有一个未署名的快递，拿回房拆开一看，不是别的，正是满满一箱情趣用品。

虽然祝黎川一直都有和程琛用情趣用品的想法，但他一直没买，所以这个快递不是他的。

程琛迷醉地闭着眼，身体舒服地扭动：“不...不是...”

祝黎川停了下来，又问，“真不是？”

祝黎川只要一停下来，甬道里面再次变得骚痒，程琛哭着求饶，“老公...动...动动...痒...”

祝黎川轻轻抽插了一下，然后又不动了。

不但没有解到痒，反而让程琛甬道里面如饥似渴，壁上的嫩肉紧紧吸着祝黎川的肉棒，“老公...”

“是不是小母狗买的？”祝黎川拿起一旁的小鞭子，不轻不重打在程琛屁股上，正好留下一道红痕，“嗯？小母狗是不是买来勾引老公的？”

程琛啊的一声叫出来，瞬间混着尿液一起射了出来，湿了腿根，“是...是小母狗买的...想和...想和老公一起用...”

祝黎川抓托程琛柔软的屁股压向自己的胯下，又快又深地将自己骇人的狰狞往湿成一片的肉穴里送，似乎要将程琛彻底贯穿才算完事。

刚高潮的程琛被祝黎川干的双腿颤抖，跪也跪不住，瘫软地趴在了床上，随着祝黎川抽插的动作来回晃荡。

程琛回过脸，“老公...亲...”

都这个时候了，程琛还不忘向祝黎川索吻，仿佛只有上下两张嘴都被占据的时候，他才能得到最大的满足感。

打桩鸡哪家强，程琛身上找影帝。

...移步长佩看剧情吧~


End file.
